


They don't know.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: At Roni's, Curious Archer - Freeform, Cursed Alice | Tilly, Cursed Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Cinderella | Jacinda, Cursed Emma Swan, Cursed Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Established Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Established Robin daughter of Zelena/Alice | Tilly, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Robin's point of view, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S7 AU] : “She looks at them, and she sights. They don't know. They will never know.” Robin's thoughts and point of view in a cursed Hyperion Hight with some changing. SwanQueen. Hookfire. Robin/Alice. Cinderella/Henry.





	They don't know.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ils ne savent pas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712374) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Author's note : Everyone is cursed except Robin (at least, she remembers). And Neal is alive (because why not). Only Wishverse Hook is present here. Established SwanQueen. Established Hookfire. Established Robin/Alice. Cinderella/Henry. But as no one remembers, they are not together. And it's a sad story.

She looks at them.

 

She looks at them and she sights.

 

They seem to be happy, but they are not.

 

And it's sad, so sad.

 

Because of one thing.

 

They don't know.

 

They will never know.

 

One day, a normal day in Seattle, she woke up, and she was remembering.

 

Everything.

 

The truth.

 

The magic.

 

Her story with Alice.

 

Who had no memories of her.

 

And Robin felt her heart break.

 

And it was not the only thing.

 

There were other, of course.

 

The other, who didn't know who they really were.

 

Especially for Emma and Regina.

 

In this reality they are supposed to hate each other (as they used to do in the past. Robin can just laugh at the irony of it), but thanks to Lucy, things are better now.

 

But they still don't know.

 

And this not going to change.

 

Robin knows everything. She heard stories from the past, by Emma herself, or Regina, Henry, Neal, or her mother. She knows how hard it was for them to find a happy ending.

 

She knows the pain, the difficulties to go through all these things.

 

She knows things about the happy beginning they had, despite the terrible things they lived.

 

And now, it's happening again.

 

They are at Roni', all of them, reunited, and Robin almost laughs.

 

They seem to be so close, and in the same time, so far.

 

For her, the worst is to see Alice ( _no, Tillie, she is Tillie here, don't forget. Never forget._ ), not knowing who she is.

 

The worst is to remember, and still love her.

 

She wants to cry, she wants so much the pain to stop.

 

She wants to forget.

 

And it's not fair for Alice, nor for the other inhabitants who know nothing.

 

Nor for Lucy, who just wants her family to be reunited.

 

And yes, Emma and Regina are not the only to be separated.

 

Neal and Hook are too.

 

Their relationship always seemed to be kind of awkward for Robin (who heard stories about them), especially when Neal came back to life (thanks to Zeus, who finally realized that he deserved it), before the curse was cast.

 

When she saw his interactions with the Hook from the Wish Realm, she felt something.

 

Yes, there was something between them.

 

And even Regina and Emma saw it, who kind of helped them find each other.

 

The two of them finally were on a quest to find Hook's daughter.

 

But in this world, they were nothing for each other.

 

The only thing Robin found being good about the curse, was the fact that Neal and Gold  (well, Weaver there)  knew that they were father and son in this reality, but, in a sense, it made things worse.

 

(Yeah, the curse just couldn't let them be happy, of course.)

 

Neal, in this reality, was a criminal.

 

A thief, more exactly.

 

(Again, as he used to be. This curse had a strange sense of humour.  A bad sense of humour, according to Robin.)

 

And even though his father, well… wasn't entirely someone respectful of the laws (it was how Robin saw it, Weaver had methods which were not the better one. Rogers told her about it. ), their relationship wasn't really good.

 

In fact, Neal wasn't a thief any more, and had been freed from prison not a long time ago. 

 

Guess who arrested him before ?

 

Yep, Rogers.

 

So, you could say that they didn't like each other.

 

(Absolutely not.)

 

Then Robin looked at Regina and Emma (Roni and Cassandra.)

 

Yes, Emma' name here was Cassandra.

 

Robin thought that this name would more have fitted to her.

 

Or  to  Lucy.

 

The one who knows the truth without being believed by the other.

 

She was completely it.

 

(Just as Robin,  except that Robin never said she knew the truth.)

 

The two women were now talking,  and almost laughing and  then , Robin kind of felt a hope by seeing it.

 

That the two  women  who loved each other so much would find a way back to each other.

 

Because, if they could, maybe that Neal and Hook would be able to do it too.

 

Maybe that Robin and Alice  themselves  could. 

 

This one was there, with Weaver, who seemed to be preoccupied.  They were talking, and Robin smiled by seeing how Weaver seemed to act as a father with her (even though he would never admit it),  and they were cute together. 

 

A cting as a family.

 

And she wanted to be a part of this family, so much that it almost hurt.

 

(And it was ironic, she was Zelena' daughter, so she should have hated him. 

 

She didn't.  It wasn't her story, and she wasn't concerned by this old rancour.  She felt sympathy for him, because he was cursed too.

 

And she wanted to be with Alice, she wanted her to remember.)

 

And then, she looked at the last couple.

 

Cinderella and Henry. (Or Jacinda and Henry.)

 

At first, she didn't think they would end up together, they just seemed to be friend.

 

But, as their friendship and relationship in general more and more grew up,  it was more and more visible that they were falling in love.

 

Robin didn't like Henry that much (didn't  really  know him either, they weren't the same age. She knew better  Alexandra and Neal  Nolan, who were safe in Storybrooke. She missed them. ) but she had been happy that he found someone who cared about him and for who he cared about. 

 

B ut the curse hit them, and everything fell.

 

And she lost everything.

 

As them.

 

She looked at them again, seeing the one who would live happy despite the curse, if it stayed here. 

 

Maybe Jacinda and Henry, if Victoria let them alone, and didn't attack them.

 

Regina and Emma, of course, it was an evidence for Robin, even when there was this fake hatred formed by the curse, they had something.

 

And now, it could work. 

 

But Neal and Hook, or her and Alice ?

 

No. 

 

Just no.

 

She had no hope about it,  not during the curse.

 

Alice didn't remember her, wasn't interested  by her (or didn't show it to Robin), and Robin still didn't dare to talk to her.

 

It was worst for Hook and Neal, who completely hated each other, despite Lucy's efforts. 

 

Robin finished her glass, a little hopeless about the future.

 

Her only hope was in Lucy.

 

She swore to herself that she would talk to the little girl during the following day.

 

And tell her the truth, that she remembered. 

 

They had to do something. 

 

And maybe that then, she would find her Alice, and that they would be again as they used to be. 

 

And maybe that they would all be happy.

 

She hoped it.

 

But not now.

 

Now, she is looking at them, and her only thought is full of sadness.

 

They don't know.

 

And she both pities and envies them. 

 

And she thinks that it would hurt less if she didn't know.

 

But she is happy of it too.

 

Because she is  _herself,_ and no one else. 

 

She is just waiting for Alice being herself again. 

 

And she will wait, she swears. 

 

It's the only thing she can do.

 

This, and help Lucy to break the curse of course.

 

It's something their family became good at. 


End file.
